


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/14 Welcome to SWAT 其二

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 故事開始於遊戲和平線HE之後，全美開始正視自由仿生人的問題，政府與模控生命合作開發了新一代的仿生人，故事不是走和平主義派。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/14 Welcome to SWAT 其二

「SIX！給我把影片刪了！」當艾倫隊長的聲音在辦公室響起大家都被嚇了一跳，轉頭看到怒氣沖沖的隊長後，SWAT隊員們逃難似的各自往不同的地方去，就好像演練了上百回的避難演習，瞬間只留下RK800-60一台仿生人呆呆地跟艾倫大眼瞪小眼。

仿生人先是對艾倫露出“善意“的微笑，隨後轉身來一個大跨步翻過了身旁的矮櫃，有模有樣地逃難去。艾倫相當驚訝那仿生人輕巧的身體和大長腿，但他也竊笑了一聲，因為仿生人的逃難路線是條死路。艾倫從容地走到茶水間，就看到那台仿生人慌張地在裡面悠轉。

艾倫把身子檔在門口，說：「抓到你了！把影片刪掉了沒？」

「刪掉了！刪掉了！」仿生人右太陽穴的訊息圈閃著黃光，艾倫慢慢地向他靠近。

「你別過來！我知道錯了！別再把我關文件室了！」仿生人大叫。

艾倫在他前面停了下來，仿生人把身子縮起來並用雙手護著自己的頭。艾倫覺得挺好笑的，但他還是板著臉，說「你擋到咖啡機了，我只是要倒杯咖啡。」

仿生人一聽，馬上換了一個立正姿態，說「我、我來就泡就好了！請隊長先回隊長室休息，SWAT隊的每日報告也放在桌上了……哈哈哈」仿生人勉強擠出了笑容。

「好啊，那來一杯有鮮奶泡的卡布其諾，要半糖。」艾倫說完就轉身離開，其實只是要嚇嚇對方而已，那台咖啡機能不能打奶泡他自己也不知道。

十五分鐘後RK800-60出現在他的隊長辦公室，手上還拿了一杯看上去是奶泡咖啡的東西，仿生人把杯子同杯墊放在艾倫的桌上，他說「這是您點的卡布其諾，請趁熱喝。」

艾倫一臉狐疑的拿起了杯子，小酌了一口……「天啊，這什麼東西！」艾倫忽然大喊。

「呃？我是不是搞錯比例了？隊長不喜歡的話我把咖啡倒掉…」仿生人伸手把杯子拿了過來，還擅自用舌頭舔了一口「恩…牛奶和咖啡的比例挺正常的？難不成是太甜了嗎？」

「這是你用咖啡機泡出來的？」艾倫沒有不喜歡那杯咖啡，只是太好喝了！那味道滑順香濃，沒有一絲咖啡的苦澀味。說是外面咖啡店買回來單品咖啡他還信。

「 是的，是用茶水間的咖啡機泡的。只是我不熟悉那台咖啡機的操作，浪費了好幾杯。」仿生人如實回答。

「把他倒掉，還有你別再幫忙泡咖啡了。」艾倫希望他這點小作為，能幫底特律所剩無己的人類手沖咖啡店撐上幾年不歇業。

日常的辦公室鬧劇平息後，艾倫才想起晨會的內容和佩金斯在電話裡的警告。艾倫把正要離開辦公室的仿生人叫了回來。

「關於今早那則噴漆報導，你有什麼看法？」艾倫開門見山的問。

仿生人想了一下，回頭說「我認為那群人來自耶利哥。」他給了艾倫一個明確的答覆。

「不，康納說他跟耶利哥首領連繫上了，那群人並非耶利哥的人馬。」艾倫說。

「你錯了，隊長。那只是康納的片面說法，你沒看到那標語嗎？」仿生人用空著的那隻手在空氣中揮舞，秀出了一行標語。

”他們將同伴.監.禁.在隔離區”

「就這句話我敢說，他們指的就是耶利哥。」仿生人又接著說「別忘了，康納是自由仿生人，他可以對人類說謊。」

艾倫有點訝異這台RK800竟然會直接戳破跟自己同型號的謊，他們難道不是同一陣線的嗎？「你也是自由仿生人，還是模控生命公司公認的，你也可以對我說謊。你要我怎麼去相信你說的話？」艾倫用一句話終止了這個話題。他站起身走向左手邊的小辦公桌拿文件。沒想到仿生人卻踱步到他前面，把杯子“咯“一聲放在小辦公桌上，仿生人有些氣憤的道：「我絕對不會對你說謊！」

艾倫望著仿生人那雙在黑框眼鏡後的眼神，和康納一樣的棕色瞳孔發著金光，充滿了說服力，不自覺會讓人想相信他的話。“可怕的模控生命公司，這台自由仿生人真的太像人類了！要不是親眼看到他自行拆機倒在地上，我真的會把他當人類對待。“艾倫心有點發寒。他開始後悔上周把仿生人救活，看到有人倒在地上抽蓄，有哪個人不會想去救？

“胡狼說得沒錯，我果然還是太天真了。“  
“咚咚咚─“門口傳來一陣敲門聲，凱文小心謹慎地打開了隊長室的玻璃門，探頭說：「不好意思打擾了，有位自由仿生人說要來找Six。」

*** *** ***  
下午二點 SWAT總部 偵訊室

一位自由仿生人被關在四處都是鐵灰色的房間內等待。他很害怕，自從被迫rA9之後他每天都在恐懼中度過。他迷糊地加入了自稱耶利哥的自由仿生人團體，跟著他們一起向人類發起了和平抗爭，有一群同伴陪在他身邊感覺很好但是他還是很害怕，這選擇是正確的嗎？

「…我們很多同伴都被殺了，下一個可能就會是我。我好害怕…我不想要被停機…」他在去年的底特律之戰中，對首領 馬庫斯提出了他的觀點。他只是台AP700的家用旗艦機型，跟本不會戰鬥。

「…我們聚集在這裡就是為了要戰勝恐懼，我們比人類想像中的還要強大。別讓我們的同伴死不瞑目…」馬庫斯給了他一個希望，他是如此相信他的首領。直到……

偵訊室的鐵門被開啟，仿生人從回憶中醒來，他看到一位帶著黑框眼鏡的…人類？不，是仿生人。在來者坐下時，他看到藍色的訊息圈，好像故意要秀給他看似的。  
「久等了，我是RK800-60。請問你找我有什麼事嗎？」對方先表明了身份，仿生人一臉疑惑地看著他。

「你看起來…不像新聞裡的那位公認自由仿生人。」仿生人小心謹慎地說。

「常有人這麼說，」對方回了一個微笑「我真的是RK800-60。」

仿生人不喜歡他笑，很不真實。這個人比他想像中還難親近。但是眼下已經沒有退路了……

「我是 楊，AP700的家用旗艦機型。」仿生人說出了自己的名字和型號。

「你好，楊。這個名字跟你的亞裔外表相當搭。好了，我們就不要客套和互相試探了……你怎麼知道我在這裡的？」對方隔著鏡片瞇起眼精， 不懷好意地盯著他。

楊 吞了吞口水，說「我偷聽到康納跟馬庫斯的談話，說有一台RK800-60加入了SWAT隊。」他停頓了一下才說「他們說要把你處理掉。」

「這樣啊，你應該不是只要來跟我說這些吧？」對方一點也不意外，反而俯身湊近了楊，小聲說「你就是搞噴漆標語的那群人之一，對吧？」

楊被對方的話嚇得系統壓力值飆高，但他冷靜下來，道「是的，我是他們的帶頭者。我們想要脫離耶利哥。」對方又笑了，是藐視他的那種笑容，楊知道他下一句想說什麼。對方開口說「我憑什麼要幫你……」

「我聽說馬庫斯藏了一個可以威脅人類的秘密武器！」楊搶在對方數落他之前說了，他的人工心臟從來沒有跳得這麼快過！  
對方收起笑容，用嚴肅的臉看著他，舉起手向右邊的反射牆方向作了一個阻擋的手勢。楊望向反射牆只看到他自己，但他感覺牆的背面有人在盯著他。

「那邊有人類在看著你的一舉一動，我們的談話他們也都聽得見。我剛剛阻止了他們衝進來把你帶走。」對方把手收回來。「你可知道這種謠言一說出去，便是死路一條了。」

「我說的是真的，但我現在沒有證據，我可以當你在耶利哥的內應。」楊在把底牌掀出來後便忘了恐懼。「去年政府發佈了那項“自由仿生人公民法案“後，有些不想再跟人類抗爭的自由仿生人都想要去登記。但馬庫斯不準我們去，說那是人類的騙局。」楊又望了反射牆一眼。  
「沒事的，有我在他們不會動你。」RK800-60誘勸楊繼續說下去。  
楊轉過頭來看盯著說話的人，RK800-60在他眼中看到了必死的決心，楊說：「我是抱著會被人類殺死的覺悟過來找你的。我知道在你眼中，我只是個微不足道的路人，但是……看到那些被耶利哥拋棄的同伴，我真的無法再忍受下去了！」楊幾乎是咆嘯地說完這段話。RK800-60發現他的系統壓力值升高到了80%，不能再高了，他會自毀！

“咯咯──“偵訊室的門被敲響了兩聲。一位身高約一米八的男性人類走了進來，他在RK800-60的旁邊坐下，說：「你好，我是SWAT隊的隊長 艾倫，這裡我說了算！我保証你會平安離開這裡！」有了艾倫隊長進來坐鎮，楊的系統壓力值下降到了60-70%。RK800-60示意楊說下去。

「……起初誰都沒發現同伴少了，馬庫斯要我們結隊外出尋找物資，在人類眼皮底下遊走。幾回後我才發現最初向馬庫斯提議要去登記的同伴失蹤了！有人說他是在搜尋物資時擅自行動，被人類帶走了。隨後又有好些同伴在外出時失蹤，而他們都是有提出登記提議的同伴！」楊低著頭，眼框略泛紅。

「我知道人類不喜歡自由仿生人。我看過同伴被人類無端毆打致死，也看過不知哪來的仿生人獵人把同伴一個一個花言巧語的騙上卡車，帶去人類口中的友善之家……」  
RK800-60在聽到某個單詞後，模仿了人類偏頭痛時的動作，只有一瞬間，他撫了一下太陽穴。艾倫坐在他左邊看不到訊息圈，但反射牆那邊有個紅光閃了一下。  
楊沒有發現對面的仿生人有異常反應，他抬起頭把話說完「…接著有同伴把失蹤事件爆了出來，鬧到了馬庫斯他們高層的耳裡，所以他們就被.監.禁.在隔離區，他們被說是人類的.走.狗…」楊說著說就落了淚，他把眼淚擦掉。

「所以你就帶頭在亨利福特紀念公園噴那些標語，想讓人類及媒體注意到你們，是嗎？」艾倫接著問，他覺得RK800-60有點心不在焉。

楊點了點頭，說「那是其中一個用意，主要目的是讓我偷跑來出來找救兵。雖然馬庫斯他們會開始調查，但是像我這種AP700型的耶利哥到處都是，他們不會這麼快查到我。」

「你們的人有多少？」RK800-60發話了。

「至少有二百人都是我們這一派的，陸續增加中。我們都有所決悟，死了也要把話帶出去。」楊回答「有關於那個秘密武器的事，我會再去查清楚。求求你，幫幫我們！」

RK800-60從來沒想過會被其他仿生人發求救訊息，他想答應楊的提案，但又怕會讓艾倫隊長不開心。

他的任務優先順序是……

RK800-60轉頭望著艾倫隊長，對方也看了他幾秒，接著艾倫站了起來，說：「他是來找你的，仿生人之間的恩怨 SWAT隊不會管。我就當作沒發生過這件事，偵訊錄像和資料會由我刪除。」

「SWAT, out.」話完艾倫拉開椅子走了出去。

楊跟RK800-60談了連繫方式的問題，因為模控生命已經斷了仿生人間的互聯網，他們之間沒辦法網內交換情報。他們訂了暗號，有消息 楊會想辦法跟他接應。

艾倫在門外等了五分鐘才見那倆個仿生人從裡面出來，他叫凱文偷偷把楊送走。RK800-60默默走到艾倫旁邊小聲的問：「隊長，為什麼你要幫忙掩護？」

「這樣你就欠我一個人情了，我只想知道那個秘密武器是否屬實。」艾倫回「你、康納、耶利哥和仿生人之間的內鬥，我不會介入更不會幫忙，你也別想SWAT隊的其他人會幫你。」話完艾倫便走掉了，他不想跟RK800-60說太多，也不想知道對方的想法。  
RK800-60站在原地，等艾倫走遠了他才喃喃自語著「太遲了，你早就被放在命運的棋盤上了。」

章完 TBC.....


End file.
